According to recent developments in digital technologies, various electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), electronic organizer, smartphone, and tablet personal computer (PC) have been introduced that enable communication and processing of personal information. A mobile convergence level is developing so that such an electronic device no longer remains in its traditional area of operation and occupies the operational area of other terminals. As a typical example, the electronic device can include a communication function such as a voice communication and an image communication, message exchange function such as short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and email, electronic organizer function, photographing function, broadcast play function, video play function, music play function, internet function, messenger function, and social networking service (SNS) function.
Such an electronic device can perform an omnidirectional photographing in 360 degrees by using at least one lens and provide images taken in all the directions for a head-mounted display (HMD) device functionally connected to the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.